Ver'lith and Shadowblade's Journey
by Lemonsrleet
Summary: Two Horde members becoming friends and taking on adventures
1. Chapter 1

"Heh, you call that a weopon?" Asked a troll pressed up against a wall by a dwarf holding a blunderbluss to his head. "I would...considering its about to kill you..."replied the dwarf. Well then go ahead press the trigger. When suddenly the dwarf fell forward and a female blood elf was standing behind the dead dwarf. The troll stood in shock for a moment. "Why did you do dat...blood elves don't like us trolls.." Well you are a member of the Horde aren't you? She said with a grin." I suppose" the troll replied bowing and thanking her for saving his life. So what be your name? Shadowblade is what they call me. "Well then Shadowblade I am at your debt". The troll said. "Well what's your name?" Asked Shadowblade. "Ver'lith" he said and just a moment he said smiling. He casted revive pet. "This be my pet Dasher" a dead hyena came to life beside him. "Oh so you're a hunter eh?" Shadowblade asked. "Dat would be correct" he said. "So what were you doin out here alone Ver'lith?" "I am headed for Alterac Valley but there are so many dang dwarves around here guarding" "Alterac Valley huh...that sounds nice right now Ill come too" Ok well we better start headed lets go Dasher. Dasher chased his tail a few seconds giggled and began to follow Ver'lith and Shadowblade.

The three had to kill some more dwarves but that wasn't much of a problem. By nightfall they had reached the closest capitol Undercity. "Let's wait untill tomarrow I'm a little tired" said Ver'lith. "Ok" replied Shadowblade "See you there tomarrow" And they rested a nights sleep. When they both woke up they walked over to the Alterac Valley master. "You would like to que up?" the master said. "Yes" said Shadowblade. "Well if you two wanna que up your gonna have to do a quest for me first." "Well if we have to I guess..." replied Ver'lith. And with a big grin on his face he hunched over to the two and wispered "Alright this is what I want you to do"


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok so this is what I need you to do" said the Alterac Valley Master. "Get me some Void shards." "Void shards? Strange but whatever"said Shadowblade. So the two set off.."Where are you planning us to get Void shards?" Asked Ver'lith. "I was hoping you would know" she said." Well we could try ummm well uhhh" Ver'lith pondered. "How bought we try the old hermit in Duskwood , I heard he sells weird stuff." Sounds good to me she replied. So the two made it two the hermit Abercrombie. "Listen old dude you got any Void shards?" "Yes I do but it's gonna cost you much much gold." Ver'lith looked at his backpack. "I'm broke." As he turned to Shadowblade which he suddenly noticed wasn't at his side anymore. The old hermit replied "No gold no deal". Shadowblade appeared out of stealth with her dagger up to the hermit's neck. "Ok Ok" Abercrombie said. "You can take the Void shards." "Thank you" Shadowblade said giggling. The hermit gave her the shards and they turned around to return. After taking a few steps they heard him mumble" How dare you do that to me you will pay!" "You and what army?" Shadowblade said. "What army? What army?" Abercrombie yelled maniacly. "How bout the entire Defias Brotherhood nation!" Your with the Brotherhood? Ver'lith asked? Bingo! Now Go Kill them backguards!! Two defias blackguard stepped out of the shadows and sprinted up to the Ver'lith and Shadowblade. Ver'lith easily sniped one in the head and with only one left he sent Dasher. While Shadowblade distracted the blackguard dodging every attack that came at her. Her dodges were enough for Dasher to get to the blackguard bite his tendon in the ankle. This cuased the blackguard to fall over. The two left him to die of blood loss and were now set on Abercrombie. "No no spare me" the hermit fell to his knees begging. "Ya I don't think so" said Shadowblade shadow stepping and ambushing leaving him dead. "Well lets go back "said Ver'lith "Yeah let's." The two turned around only to see no one other than Edwin Vancleef leader of the defias brotherhood.


End file.
